Schach
Schach (König persisch – daher die Bezeichnung „das königliche Spiel“) ist ein strategisches Brettspiel, bei dem zwei Spieler abwechselnd Spielfiguren auf einem Spielbrett - dem Schachbrett - bewegen. Ziel des Spiels ist, die als König bezeichnete Spielfigur des gegnerischen Spielers unabwendbar anzugreifen, also schachmatt zu setzen. In Europa und vielen anderen Teilen der Welt ist Schach allgemein bekannt und das bedeutendste Brettspiel. Viele Schachspieler sind Mitglieder von Schachvereinen, die ihrerseits regionalen und nationalen Schachverbänden angehören und sich weltweit im Weltschachbund FIDE zusammengeschlossen haben. Schachturniere werden von privaten Veranstaltern, von Schachvereinen oder von Schachverbänden organisiert. Amtierender Schachweltmeister ist Viswanathan Anand. Allgemeines Schach ist – gemessen an der Zahl der in Vereinen organisierten SpielerMitgliederstatistik des Deutschen Schachbundes, Stand 2005 (PDF). und der über das Spiel veröffentlichten Literatur – vor Dame, Mühle, Halma und den vielen Pachisi-Abkömmlingen das populärste Brettspiel in Europa. Die dem Schach recht ähnlichen Spiele Xiangqi, Shōgi und Makruk nehmen einen ähnlichen Platz in ostasiatischen Kulturen ein. Es wird sowohl zum reinen Vergnügen als auch wettkampfmäßig gespielt, in Schachvereinen, Turnieren, online per Schachserver oder als Fernschach per E-Mail, Fax, Fernschachserver und Postkarte. Nach einer im Januar 2007 veröffentlichten repräsentativen Umfrage spielen in Deutschland knapp ein Drittel der Männer und etwa eine von acht Frauen zumindest gelegentlich Schach.Presseportal.de, 12. Januar 2007. Ein bereits sehr alter Nebenzweig des Schachspiels ist das Kunst- oder Problemschach (Schachkomposition). Im Unterschied zum Partieschach spielen hier nicht zwei Parteien gegeneinander, sondern ein Schachkomponist entwirft und veröffentlicht eine Aufgabe, die zu lösen ist („Schach ohne Partner“)So der Titel eines bekannten Buches über Schachkompositionen: Herbert Grasemann: Schach ohne Partner. München: Humboldt Taschenbuch Verlag, 1977.. Die Schachkomposition wird nach ästhetischen Kriterien bewertet. Die Schachpartie wird auf dem quadratischen Schachbrett gespielt, das in 64 abwechselnd schwarze und weiße quadratische Felder eingeteilt ist. Auf diesen werden jeweils sechzehn schwarze und weiße Schachfiguren gezogen, von denen üblicherweise ein größerer Teil nach und nach geschlagen wird. Die Schachfiguren sind gewöhnlich aus Holz oder Kunststoff, wobei es auch dekorative Spielsets gibt, die aus Stein, Glas, Marmor oder Metall (z. B. Zinn) gefertigt sind. Um die Erfindung des Spiels rankt sich die „Weizenkornlegende“. Der angebliche Erfinder Sissa forderte von seinem Herrscher, ihm als Lohn die 64 Felder des Spielbretts mit Weizenkörnern zu füllen, und zwar auf das erste Feld ein Korn zu legen, auf das zweite zwei Körner, auf das dritte vier Körner und bei jedem weiteren Feld doppelt so viele wie auf das vorherige Feld. Der Herrscher wunderte sich über die Bescheidenheit der Bitte. Insgesamt wären dies jedoch mehr als 18 Trillionen Weizenkörner gewesen, und sämtliche Welternten seit Beginn des Getreideanbaus hätten hierzu nicht ausgereicht. Die Legende drückt die Schwierigkeit aus, das Wachstum von Exponentialfunktionen richtig einzuschätzen. Die Geschichte ist zudem ein Gleichnis für die Vielfalt des Schachspiels. Schach ist eines der komplexesten Brettspiele. Die Zahl der möglichen Stellungen wird auf 2,28 · 1046 geschätzt. Bereits nach zwei Zügen können 72.084 verschiedene Stellungen entstehen. Die Zahl der möglichen Spielverläufe ist noch einmal um ein Vielfaches größer: Schon für die ersten 40 Züge belaufen sich die Schätzungen auf etwa 10115 bis 10120 verschiedene Spielverläufe.Eero Bonsdorff, Karl Fabel und Olavi Riihimaa: Schach und Zahl. 3. Auflage, Rau, Düsseldorf 1978. Dabei wird im geometrischen Mittel über den Partieverlauf von etwa 30 möglichen Halbzügen pro Stellung ausgegangen. In der Spieltheorie wird Schach den endlichen Nullsummenspielen mit perfekter Information zugeordnet. Theoretisch könnte man also ermitteln, ob bei beiderseits perfektem Spiel Weiß oder Schwarz gewinnt oder die Partie remis enden muss. Nach heutigem Wissensstand erscheint es jedoch ausgeschlossen, dass diese Frage durch vollständige Berechnung des Suchbaums geklärt werden kann. Ergebnisse für Materialverteilungen mit sechs und teilweise bis zu sieben Steinen sind jedoch bereits berechnet worden und in Endspieldatenbanken (sogenannten Tablebases) verfügbar. Statistisch gesehen holt Weiß als Anziehender im Mittel mehr Punkte als Schwarz, nämlich circa 54 Prozent der möglichen Punkte.Datenbank Chess Assistant, Stand 2006, Prozentzahlen gerundet. Dieser Anzugsvorteil wird allgemein darauf zurückgeführt, dass Weiß bei der Entwicklung der Figuren einen Tempovorteil hat. Die Remisquote, d. h. die relative Häufigkeit von Partien mit unentschiedenem Ausgang, liegt bei ungefähr einem Drittel und nimmt mit dem Spielstärkeniveau der Beteiligten zu. Spielregeln Grundbegriffe und Spielziel Auf dem Schachbrett befinden sich zu Beginn einer Partie insgesamt 32 Spielsteine, die Schachfiguren – 16 weiße und 16 schwarze. Beide Spieler (abkürzend als Weiß und Schwarz, bzw. als Anziehender und Nachziehender bezeichnet) haben je folgende 16 Schachsteine zur Verfügung: * Acht Figuren im engeren Sinne: ** König ** Offiziere *** Schwerfiguren, nämlich die Dame und die beiden Türme, *** Leichtfiguren, das sind zwei Springer und zwei Läufer. * acht Bauern. Das Schachbrett wird so zwischen den Spielern positioniert, dass sich aus der Sicht eines jeden Spielers unten rechts ein weißes Feld befindet. Die Steine werden, wie im Bild gezeigt, zu beiden Seiten des Brettes aufgestellt, auf der vorletzten Reihe die Bauern, auf der letzten Reihe die Figuren in der Reihenfolge (von links nach rechts für Weiß, für Schwarz umgekehrt): Turm, Springer, Läufer, Dame, König, Läufer, Springer, Turm. Dabei steht Dame bei beiden Seiten auf einem Feld ihrer eigenen Farbe. Eine lateinische Merkregel dazu lautet: Regina regit colorem, die Dame bestimmt die Farbe (des Feldes). Weiß beginnt, und die Spieler ziehen abwechselnd jeweils eine Schachfigur (Ausnahme: Rochade). Eine solche Spielbewegung wird üblicherweise Zug genannt. Allerdings wird in der Schachnotation immer eine weiße und eine schwarze Figurenbewegung zusammen nummeriert und als Zug bezeichnet. Aus dem Zusammenhang ist üblicherweise ersichtlich, welche Bedeutung des Wortes gemeint ist; sollte aber eine genaue Begriffsunterscheidung nötig sein, nennt man die Aktion des einzelnen Spielers Halbzug. Es besteht Zugpflicht, was zu Zugzwang-Situationen führen kann. Auf einem Feld darf immer nur ein Stein stehen. Er blockiert dabei das Feld für alle Steine der eigenen Farbe, nicht jedoch für die gegnerischen: Steht auf dem Zielfeld einer Schachfigur eine gegnerische, so wird diese vom Spielfeld genommen. Man sagt, sie wird geschlagen. Könnte eine Schachfigur im nächsten Zug geschlagen werden, so ist sie bedroht (altertümlich: sie steht en prise). Besteht die Möglichkeit, gegebenenfalls im darauf folgenden Halbzug die schlagende Figur zu schlagen, so ist die bedrohte Figur gedeckt. Ist einer der Könige bedroht, spricht man davon, dass er im Schach steht. Mit dem Ausruf „Schach!“ wies man früher den Spielpartner darauf hin; dies ist jedoch im Turnierschach nicht mehr üblich und in den FIDE-Regeln nicht vorgesehen. (Vergleiche auch Gardez für einen Angriff auf die Dame.) Ein Schachgebot muss stets pariert werden. Das Spielziel besteht darin, eine Situation auf dem Spielfeld herbeizuführen, in der der gegnerische König bedroht ist und der Gegner diese Bedrohung nicht beseitigen kann (Schachmatt). Zugregeln Die Schachfiguren dürfen nur nach bestimmten Regeln gezogen werden: * Sie dürfen einander grundsätzlich nicht überspringen (Ausnahmen gelten für den Springer sowie bei der Rochade). Sie dürfen also immer nur soweit gezogen werden, wie sie nicht durch eine eigene Figur in ihrer Bewegung blockiert werden (dann müssen sie spätestens vor dem entsprechenden Feld stoppen) oder bis auf das Feld, auf dem der erste gegnerische Spielstein in der Bahn steht. In diesem Falle schlagen sie diesen und kommen auf seinem Feld zu stehen. * Wird ein König von einer gegnerischen Schachfigur bedroht (d. h., der König könnte im nächsten Zug geschlagen werden), so steht dieser König im Schach. Ein „Schach“ darf nicht ignoriert werden, der Spieler muss also entweder den Schach bietenden Spielstein schlagen, einen eigenen in die Wirkungslinie des Schachgebots ziehen (das ist nicht möglich, wenn ein Springer Schach bietet) oder den König aus dem Schach bewegen (die einzige Möglichkeit bei einem Doppelschach, wobei hierdurch eventuell zugleich der schachbietende, zuletzt gezogene gegnerische Stein geschlagen werden kann). Steht der König im Schach, darf er nicht mittels der Rochade daraus entfliehen. König Der König ist beim Schachspiel die wichtigste Figur, da es Ziel des Spiels ist, den gegnerischen König Matt zu setzen, was die Partie sofort beendet. Matt setzen heißt, den gegnerischen König mit einer (oder mehreren) Figur(en) zu bedrohen, ohne dass die Bedrohung durch Wegziehen des Königs auf ein unbedrohtes Feld, Schlagen der angreifenden Figur oder Dazwischenziehen einer Figur abgewehrt werden kann. Es ist ein charakteristisches Merkmal des Schachspiels, dass der König selbst nicht geschlagen wird, sondern die Partie einen Zug, bevor dies unabwendbar geschehen würde, endet. Diese Besonderheit wird gelegentlich mit der Unantastbarkeit der königlichen Würde im Entstehungskontext des Spiels begründet. Als besondere Geste, dass man verloren hat oder aufgibt, kann man den eigenen König auf dem Schachbrett umkippen oder umlegen. Zugmöglichkeiten: Der König kann jeweils ein Feld in jede Richtung je Zug gehen. Die beiden Könige können nie direkt nebeneinander stehen, da sie einander bedrohen würden und ein König nicht auf ein bedrohtes Feld ziehen darf. Rochade: Die Rochade ist der einzige Zug, bei dem es gestattet ist, zwei Figuren gleichzeitig zu bewegen, nämlich König und Turm. Dabei stehen beide noch in ihrer Ausgangsposition. Der König zieht zwei Felder in Richtung des Turms, und dieser springt auf jenes Feld, das der König überquert hat. Für detaillierte Erläuterungen siehe: Rochade. In der Eröffnung ist es in der Regel sinnvoll, den König durch eine baldige Rochade in Sicherheit zu bringen. Die Bauern der Rochadestellung sollen möglichst nicht gezogen werden. Auch im Mittelspiel ist eine sichere Position des Königs, wo er vor gegnerischen Angriffen geschützt ist, von Bedeutung. Im Endspiel kann der König eine große Wirkung entfalten. Im Gegensatz zu Eröffnung und Mittelspiel kommt dem König nicht selten eine aktive und spielentscheidende Rolle zu. Dazu ist es oftmals notwendig, den König zentral zu platzieren. Besonders in einem Bauernendspiel ist die Position des Königs entscheidend. Dabei ist das Erreichen der Opposition beider Könige oft spielentscheidend. Dame Die Dame ist die stärkste Figur in einem Schachspiel. In der Praxis ist eine Dame im Zusammenspiel mit Turm, Läufer und Springer eine starke Angriffsfigur. Ihr Wert bemisst sich zu 9 oder mehr (nach Großmeister Larry Kaufman zu 93⁄4) Bauerneinheiten. Zugmöglichkeiten: Die Dame darf auf jedes freie Feld in jede Richtung (horizontal, vertikal und diagonal) ziehen, ohne jedoch über andere Figuren zu springen. Sie vereint somit die Wirkung sowohl eines Turms als auch die eines Läufers in sich. Damit ist die Dame eine sehr wendige Figur. Sie ist, unter sonst gleichen Voraussetzungen, fast so stark wie zwei Türme zusammen. Im Persischen heißt diese Figur Berater ( ), was einer militär-strategischen Auslegung des Spiels eher entspricht. Turm Der Turm ist die zweitstärkste Figur in einem Schachspiel. In den Ursprüngen des Spiels in Persien war der Turm wohl ein Kampfwagen, der als mehrfach gekerbter Holzklotz dargestellt wurde. Dies deuteten die Europäer als zinnenbewehrten Turm fehl. In der englischen Schachsprache heißt der Turm rook ( ). Der Turm wurde im Deutschen früher Roch genannt; daher stammt auch die Bezeichnung Rochade. Man unterscheidet in der Grundstellung und in der Eröffnung zwischen Damenturm und Königsturm. Ersterer ist auf dem Damenflügel postiert, der weiße steht auf dem Feld a1, der schwarze auf a8. Letzterer ist auf dem Königsflügel postiert; der weiße steht auf dem Feld h1, der schwarze auf h8. Zugmöglichkeiten: Ein Turm darf auf Linien und Reihen in jeder Richtung beliebig weit ziehen, ohne jedoch über andere Figuren zu springen. Die einzige Ausnahme davon ist die Rochade, bei der Turm und König bewegt werden. Ein Turm hat eine nur durch den Spielfeldrand begrenzte Reichweite, und er kann alle Felder des Spielbretts erreichen. Es ist möglich, nur mit Turm und König den gegnerischen König matt zu setzen. Unter sonst gleichen Voraussetzungen ist der Turm deshalb erheblich stärker als ein Springer oder Läufer (allerdings nimmt er zu Beginn des Spiels, v. a. vor der Rochade, auf Grund seiner sehr eingeschränkten Beweglichkeit eine untergeordnete Rolle ein). Jedoch ist ein einzelner Turm etwas schwächer als zwei dieser Figuren. Den Wertunterschied zwischen einem Turm und einem Springer oder Läufer bezeichnet man als Qualität. Man spricht von Qualitätsgewinn, wenn man einen Turm unter Preisgabe eines Springers oder Läufers erobern kann, und von Qualitätsopfer, wenn man die Qualität zu Gunsten anderer Vorteile bewusst preisgibt. Im Unterschied zu Springer oder Läufer greift der Turm unabhängig von seiner Position (bei leerem Brett) immer 14 Felder an. Läufer Zu Beginn einer Partie hat jede Partei jeweils einen weißfeldrigen und einen schwarzfeldrigen Läufer. Man unterscheidet auch zwischen Damenläufer und Königsläufer auf Grund ihrer Positionierung neben der Dame bzw. dem König. Ein Läufer ist meistens etwas mehr als drei Bauerneinheiten wert (nach Larry Kaufman 3¼ Bauerneinheiten), oft wird jedoch der in der Regel etwas zu geringe Wert von drei Bauerneinheiten angegeben. Sehr wirksam ist das sogenannte Läuferpaar, das in der Regel in offenen Stellungen – also ohne blockierende Bauern – einem Springerpaar oder einem Läufer und Springer überlegen ist, da die beiden Läufer gut gemeinsam agieren können, d. h. sich niemals gegenseitig blockieren und zusammen alle Felder des Schachbrettes erreichen können. Nach Larry Kaufman kann man auch die Paarigkeit der Läufer mit einer zusätzlichen halben Bauerneinheit bewerten. Daraus folgt dann auch, dass zwei Läufer in etwa sieben Bauerneinheiten wert sind (zwei Mal 3¼ für die beiden Läufer und ½ für das Läuferpaar), also etwa so viel wie Turm und zwei Bauern. Das Endspiel König und Läuferpaar gegen König ist gewonnen. Läufer sind langschrittige Figuren, die in einem Zug von einer Brettseite zur anderen gelangen können, wenn alle dazwischenliegenden Felder frei sind. Von ungleichfarbigen Läufern spricht man, wenn Weiß einen schwarzfeldrigen Läufer und Schwarz einen weißfeldrigen Läufer besitzt oder umgekehrt. Diese können sich nicht gegenseitig bedrohen. Einen schlechten Läufer nennt man den Läufer, der durch mehrere eigene Bauern in seinen Bewegungsmöglichkeiten eingeschränkt ist. Zugmöglichkeiten: Läufer ziehen auf den Feldern der Farbe, auf der sie stehen, diagonal beliebig weit über das Brett. Über andere Figuren hinweg dürfen sie nicht ziehen. Läufer stehen oft wirkungsvoll, wenn sie auf viele Felder ziehen können und das Zentrum kontrollieren. Springer Eine Schachpartie beginnt mit zwei weißen und zwei schwarzen Springern - die ältere Bezeichnung „Rössel“ wird heute nur noch im Zusammenhang mit dem Rösselsprung, einer Rätselart, gebraucht. Die Besonderheit der Springer ist es, über eigene und gegnerische Figuren und Bauern „springen“ zu können. Ein gutes Feld für einen Springer ist in der Regel ein möglichst zentrales Feld, von dem dieser viele Zugmöglichkeiten hat. Eine Warnung für Anfänger lautet: „Ein Springer am Rand bringt Kummer und Schand“. Die Praxis kennt freilich zahlreiche Ausnahmen. Zugmöglichkeiten: Die offizielle FIDE-Beschreibung lautet: Der Springer darf auf eines der Felder, die seinem Standfeld am nächsten, aber nicht auf gleicher Reihe, Linie oder Diagonale mit diesem liegen, ziehen. Das bedeutet: Der Springer bewegt sich vom Ausgangsfeld zwei Felder entlang einer Linie oder Reihe und dann ein Feld nach links oder rechts. Das Zielfeld hat immer eine andere Farbe als das Ausgangsfeld. Damit ist der Springer in der Lage, alle Felder des Brettes zu betreten, aber für ihn ist der Weg von einer Schachbrettseite zur anderen zeitaufwändig. In der Mitte des Brettes kann ein Springer auf maximal acht Felder ziehen, am Rand des Brettes oder in der Nähe des Randes kann die Zahl der in Frage kommenden Zielfelder auf zwei, drei, vier oder sechs beschränkt sein. Der Wert eines Springers entspricht mit etwas mehr als drei Bauerneinheiten (3¼ nach Larry Kaufman) in etwa dem eines Läufers. Die jeweilige Stärke der beiden Figuren hängt aber von der konkreten Situation, meistens der Bauernstruktur, ab. Bauer Jeder Spieler hat zu Partiebeginn acht Bauern, die einen Wall vor den übrigen Figuren bilden. Wegen seiner begrenzten Zug- und Schlagmöglichkeiten gilt der Bauer als schwächster Stein im Schach. Im Unterschied zu den übrigen Figuren kann der Bauer sich nicht rückwärts bewegen, sondern nur nach vorne. Allerdings wird die Bedeutung der Bauern im Verlauf einer Schachpartie immer größer, weil die Möglichkeit besteht, beim Erreichen der gegnerischen Grundreihe in eine stärkere Figur, einen Offizier, umzuwandeln. Der Weltschachverband FIDE bezeichnet in seinen offiziellen Schach-Regeln auch den Bauern als „Figur“, trotzdem wird von Schachspielern zumeist zwischen Bauern und den übrigen Steinen unterschieden, und nur letztere werden als Figuren bezeichnet. Zugmöglichkeiten: * In der Ausgangsstellung kann sich der Bauer wahlweise einen Schritt nach vorne bewegen, sofern das Zielfeld leer ist, oder aber einen Doppelschritt vornehmen, sofern das Feld vor dem Bauern und das Zielfeld leer sind. * Befindet sich der Bauer nicht in der Ausgangsstellung (2. bzw. 7. Reihe), dann kann er sich nur um ein Feld nach vorne bewegen (wenn er nicht schlägt). * Der Bauer schlägt vorwärts diagonal. Er ist der einzige Spielstein, der in eine andere Richtung als die Zugrichtung schlägt. * Der Bauer kann sich nur vorwärts bewegen. Er ist der einzige Spielstein, der nicht auf ein bereits betretenes Feld zurückkehren kann. * Der Bauer kann en passant schlagen, vgl. Darstellung rechts. Wenn ein Bauer die gegnerische Grundreihe betritt, so muss er als Bestandteil dieses Zuges in eine Dame, einen Turm, einen Läufer oder Springer der eigenen Farbe umgewandelt werden. Eine Umwandlung in eine andere Figur als eine Dame bezeichnet man als Unterverwandlung. Der Bauer wird aus dem Spiel genommen, und auf das entsprechende Feld wird die neue Figur gesetzt. Die Eigenschaften der neuen Figur treten sofort in Kraft, dies kann auch zum unmittelbaren Schachmatt führen. Die Umwandlung ist nicht davon abhängig, ob die ausgewählte Figur im Laufe des Spiels geschlagen wurde. Durch Umwandlung kann ein Spieler also mehr Exemplare einer Figurenart bekommen, als in der Grundstellung vorhanden sind. Meist erfolgt die Umwandlung in eine Dame. Die gelegentlich geübte Praxis, eine umgewandelte Dame durch einen umgedrehten Turm darzustellen, ist in Turnieren regelwidrig; man muss sich, gegebenenfalls aus einem anderen Spielset, eine zusätzliche Dame besorgen. Es ist in der Schachliteratur üblich, den Wert der Figuren Dame, Turm, Läufer und Springer in so genannten Bauerneinheiten zu messen. Ein Bauer hat demnach den Wert einer Bauerneinheit. Im persischen Spiel wurde der Bauer als (Pyâdah, persisch für Fußsoldat}} bezeichnet und als solcher dargestellt. Bauern sind dann besonders stark, wenn sie: * Beweglich sind, insbesondere nicht durch gegnerische Bauern auf derselben Linie blockiert sind und es keine gegnerischen Bauern auf benachbarten Linien gibt, die den Bauern schlagen könnten (Freibauer). * In Gruppen auftreten, dadurch gegnerische Figuren vor sich hertreiben und einander dabei gegenseitig decken können (Bauernduo oder Bauernkette). * Weit vorgerückt sind, wodurch das Potenzial zur Umwandlung bedeutsamer wird. Ende des Spiels Es gewinnt der Spieler, der den gegnerischen König schachmatt (arabisch: aš-šāh māt = „Der König ist besiegt“) setzt. Der Zug, mit dem der König geschlagen werden könnte, wird dabei nicht mehr ausgeführt. Eine weitere Möglichkeit zum Spielgewinn ist die Aufgabe des Gegners, dies ist jederzeit während der Partie möglich. Im Turnierschach, bei dem mit einer festgelegten Bedenkzeit und Schachuhren (siehe unten) gespielt wird, verliert ein Spieler, wenn er seine zur Verfügung stehende Zeit überschreitet. Dies gilt nur, sofern sein Gegner noch durch eine regelgemäße Zugfolge mattsetzen kann; falls aber der Gegner selbst gegen ungeschicktestes Spiel nicht mehr mattsetzen könnte – also nicht einmal eine theoretische Möglichkeit zum Mattsetzen besteht – endet die Partie trotz Zeitüberschreitung mit einem Unentschieden (Remis). Weitere Möglichkeiten eines unentschiedenen Spielausgangs ergeben sich zum Beispiel durch Dauerschach oder in sogenannten „toten Stellungen“, in denen beide Spieler selbst bei ungeschicktestem Gegenspiel keine Möglichkeit mehr haben, Matt zu setzen. Kann ein Spieler keinen regelgemäßen Zug mehr ausführen und steht sein König nicht im Schach, so spricht man von einem Patt, die Partie endet auch in diesem Fall remis. Notation Allgemein gebräuchlich ist heute die Algebraische Notation. Das Schachbrett wird mit einem Koordinatensystem belegt. Durch Aufzeichnung der ziehenden Figur, des Ausgangsfeldes und des Zielfeldes der einzelnen Züge wird eine Schachpartie schriftlich festgehalten. In der Algebraischen Notation wird zuerst die Art der Figur angegeben: * Deutsch: K = König, D = Dame, T = Turm, L = Läufer, S = Springer * International: K = König (King), Q = Dame (Queen), R = Turm (Rook), B = Läufer (Bishop), N = Springer (Knight). (Eine Liste mit Figurenbezeichnungen in anderen Sprachen ist im Artikel Schachfigur zu finden.) * Bei einem Bauern wird die Angabe weggelassen. Danach wird in der ausführlichen algebraischen Notation das Ausgangs- und Zielfeld notiert; in der verkürzten algebraischen Notation notiert man in der Regel nur das Zielfeld. Züge auf ein freies Feld werden durch ein „−“, Schlagzüge durch ein „x“ zwischen Ausgangs- und Zielfeld gekennzeichnet. Ein Schachgebot erhält ein „+“ hinter dem Zug, ein Matt „++“ oder „#“. Wird ein Bauer in eine andere Figur umgewandelt, so wird der Buchstabe dieser Figur hinter dem Zug angegeben. Die kleine Rochade wird durch „0–0“ gekennzeichnet, die große Rochade durch „0-0-0“. Das en-passant-Schlagen wird durch ein nachgestelltes „e.p.“ gekennzeichnet. Ein Remisangebot wird durch (=) vermerkt. Nach dem letzten Zug wird das Ergebnis der Partie notiert, ein 1:0 steht für den Sieg des Spielers mit den weißen Steinen, ein 0:1 für den Sieg des Spielers mit den schwarzen Steinen, ein ½:½ für einen unentschiedenen Ausgang (Remis). Kampflos gewonnene Partien werden mit +:- bzw. -:+ notiert. Ausführliche algebraische Notation Die ausführliche algebraische Notation war früher in Druckwerken (Schachbüchern und -zeitschriften) weithin gebräuchlich. Beispiele: Verkürzte algebraische Notation Bei der Kurznotation wird das Ausgangsfeld weggelassen. Ist ein Zug dadurch nicht mehr eindeutig beschrieben, so wird die Ausgangslinie (sofern diese nicht identisch ist) oder die Ausgangsreihe (falls beide Figuren auf der gleichen Linie stehen) hinzugefügt. Die verkürzte Form der Notation ist bei der handschriftlichen Notation der Schachpartie üblich und hat sich weitgehend auch in Schachbüchern und -zeitschriften durchgesetzt. Beispiele: Regeln für Schachturniere Die Schachuhr Eine Schachuhr dient im Turnierschach dazu, die den beiden Spielern zur Verfügung stehende Bedenkzeit zu begrenzen und anzuzeigen. Eine Schachuhr hat für die beiden Spieler getrennte Zeitanzeigen („Uhren“), von denen immer nur eine läuft. Hat ein Spieler die ihm zur Verfügung stehende Bedenkzeit (im Turnierschach üblicherweise 120 Minuten für die ersten 40 Züge, beim Schnellschach zwischen 15 und 60, bei Blitzschachturnieren meist nur 5 Minuten für die gesamte Partie) überschritten, gilt die Partie als für ihn verloren; Ausnahmen dazu werden unter Gebrauch der Schachuhren im Hauptartikel erläutert. Seit einigen Jahren werden auch elektronische Uhren verwendet, die neue Möglichkeiten bei der Bedenkzeitregelung bieten. Man kann beispielsweise eine Sockelbedenkzeit von 90 Minuten für 40 Züge und einen Zeitzuschlag pro Zug von 30 Sekunden einstellen. Dadurch soll es seltener vorkommen, dass Partien in ausgeglichener Stellung im Endspiel durch Zeitnot entschieden werden. Das Remis Beim Schach ist es den beiden Spielern gestattet, jederzeit ein Remis (Unentschieden) zu vereinbaren. Diese Regel wird oft als dem Sinn eines Wettkampfsports zuwiderlaufend kritisiert. Ein Spiel endet auch dann remis, wenn dem am Zug befindlichen Spieler keine Zugmöglichkeiten zur Verfügung stehen, sein König sich jedoch nicht im Schach befindet (Patt) oder wenn es keinem der beiden Spieler, selbst bei ungeschicktestem Spiel des Gegners, mehr möglich ist, Matt zu setzen. Remis kann der am Zuge befindliche Spieler bei (mindestens) dreimaliger Wiederholung (nicht unbedingt hintereinander) derselben Stellung verlangen, wenn diese Stellung mit demselben Spieler am Zug und denselben Zugmöglichkeiten, unter Berücksichtigung auch der Rochade und etwaiger En-passant-Züge vorliegt, oder wenn mindestens 50 Züge lang keine Figur geschlagen oder kein Bauer bewegt wurde (50-Züge-Regel). Berührt – geführt Das Zurücknehmen bereits ausgeführter Züge ist nicht gestattet. Wenn ein Spieler eine eigene Figur absichtlich berührt, muss er einen Zug mit ihr ausführen (berührt – geführt), wenn es eine regelgerechte Möglichkeit dazu gibt. Dies gilt auch, wenn eine gegnerische Figur absichtlich berührt wird – diese muss geschlagen werden, sofern dies auf legale Weise möglich ist. Berührt man eine Figur, mit der kein legaler Zug möglich ist, dann hat das keine Auswirkungen, man kann einen beliebigen regelkonformen Zug ausführen. Will ein Spieler die Figur lediglich zurechtrücken, muss er das vorher bekanntgeben. Dafür hat sich der französische Ausdruck J’adoube eingebürgert. Verbotene Hilfsmittel Es ist verboten, sich während einer Partie eigener Notizen oder der Ratschläge Dritter zu bedienen oder auf einem anderen Brett zu analysieren. Da es mittlerweile sehr starke Schachprogramme gibt, wird der Überwachung dieser Regel bei Schachturnieren besondere Bedeutung zugemessen. So ist es nicht erlaubt, sich ohne Genehmigung eines Schiedsrichters aus dem festgelegten Turnierareal zu entfernen. Nach den FIDE-Regeln vom 1. Juli 2005 führt auch das Läuten des Handys eines Spielers während der Partie zum sofortigen Partieverlust. Ebenso ist für Spieler die Mitnahme aller - auch ausgeschalteter - technischer Geräte, die der Telekommunikation oder der Datenverarbeitung dienen können, in das Spielareal untersagt. Für Zuschauer ist lediglich der Gebrauch von Mobiltelefonen verboten. Sie dürfen das Spiel auch nicht durch Zwischenrufe oder Zugansagen beeinflussen oder stören. Unterhaltungen über laufende Partien sind ebenfalls nicht gestattet. Bei externen Störungen kann zusätzliche Bedenkzeit gewährt werden. Spielergebnisse Im Turnierschach erhält ein Spieler für eine gewonnene Partie in der Regel einen Punkt, für jede Remispartie einen halben Punkt. Ein Spieler, der seine Partie verloren hat, erhält keinen Punkt. (Zur Diskussion um die Drei-Punkte-Regel siehe Remis) Der Schiedsrichter Bei größeren Turnieren sowie bei Mannschaftskämpfen in höheren Spielklassen überwacht ein Schiedsrichter die Einhaltung der FIDE-Schachregeln und der darüber hinaus geltenden Turnierordnung. Er kontrolliert die Einhaltung der Bedenkzeit und entscheidet bei Regelverstößen. Etikette Vor Beginn und nach dem Ende einer Partie ist es üblich, dass sich die Gegner die Hand geben. Eine Verweigerung des Handschlages, wie sie zum Beispiel in einem der Weltmeisterschaftskämpfe zwischen Anatoli Karpow und Viktor Kortschnoi vorkam, gilt als Unsportlichkeit. Nach einer Entscheidung des Presidential Board der FIDE vom 26. Juni 2007 kann dies sogar mit Partieverlust geahndet werden.Die FIDE über die gegenseitige Begrüßung der Spieler vor der Partie Während der Partie ist es verboten, den Gegner zu stören, egal auf welche Weise. Dazu zählen auch häufige Remisangebote. Es dürfen keine Handlungen vorgenommen werden, die dem Ansehen des Schachs schaden. Dauerhafte Missachtung der Schachregeln kann mit Partieverlust geahndet werden, wobei die Punktzahl des Gegners vom Schiedsrichter festgelegt wird. Ferner gilt es einigen als unhöflich, in einer hoffnungslosen Lage nicht aufzugeben und bis zum Schachmatt weiterzuspielen. Für manche ist es auch gegen die Etikette, in deutlich schlechterer Stellung ein Remis anzubieten. In ausgeglichenen Stellungen ist es nach deren Auffassung an dem ranghöheren Spieler, die Punkteteilung anzubieten. Grundbegriffe der Strategie und Taktik Partiephasen Die ersten 10 bis 15 Züge einer Schachpartie werden als Eröffnung bezeichnet. Die strategischen Ziele während der Eröffnung sind die Mobilisierung der Figuren, die Sicherheit des Königs und die Beherrschung des Zentrums. Die Eröffnungen werden unterteilt in Offene Spiele, Halboffene Spiele und Geschlossene Spiele. Ein Opfer (oftmals Bauernopfer) in der Eröffnung mit dem Ziel, dafür anderweitige Vorteile (z. B. Angriff oder Entwicklungsvorsprung) zu erreichen, nennt man Gambit (z. B. Schottisches Gambit, Damengambit, Königsgambit). Im Mittelspiel versuchen die Spieler mit den Mitteln der Strategie und Taktik den Spielverlauf zu ihren Gunsten zu beeinflussen. Bereits bekannte strategische und taktische Motive erleichtern den Schachspielern die Partieführung. Sind nur noch wenige Figuren auf dem Schachbrett, so spricht man vom Endspiel. Strategisches Ziel im Endspiel ist es oft, die Umwandlung eines Bauern zu erreichen. Hierbei hilft meist der eigene König als aktive Figur. Mit dem daraus resultierenden materiellen Übergewicht kann die Partie dann meist leicht zum Sieg geführt werden. Wert der Figuren Anhand der Tauschwerte der auf dem Brett vorhandenen Figuren kann eine grobe Stellungsbeurteilung erfolgen. Opfer Als Opfer bezeichnet man das absichtliche Aufgeben eines Spielsteines zu Gunsten anderweitiger strategischer oder taktischer Vorteile. Eine besondere Form des Opfers ist das Gambit, ein Bauernopfer in der Eröffnung zwecks schnellerer Entwicklung oder Beherrschung des Zentrums. Fesselung Eine Fesselung liegt vor, wenn zwei Figuren hintereinander auf einer Wirkungslinie einer langschrittigen gegnerischen Figur (Dame, Läufer oder Turm) stehen und das Fortziehen der vorderen Figur regelwidrig wäre oder eine Wirkungsverlagerung auf die hintere Figur mit schwerwiegenden Folgen bewirken würde. Regelwidrig ist das Wegziehen der vorderen Figur dann, wenn die hintere Figur ein König ist, der ins Schach käme. In diesem Fall spricht man von einer echten oder absoluten Fesselung, ansonsten von einer unechten oder relativen Fesselung. Eine Fesselung ist auf zweifache Art nachteilig: Einerseits wird die Eigenwirkung der gefesselten Figur eingeschränkt, andererseits kann sie - da sie nicht weggezogen werden kann - selbst zum Angriffsziel werden und verloren gehen. Spieß Eng verwandt mit der Fesselung ist der Spieß: Eine Figur (z. B. König) wird von einer Linienfigur (Dame, Turm oder Läufer) angegriffen und zum Wegziehen gezwungen. Dadurch verlängert sich die Wirkungslinie des Angreifers und wirkt auf ein zweites Objekt. Dieses Objekt kann eine (ungedeckte) Figur sein oder ein Feld (z. B. Mattfeld). Im Gegensatz zur Fesselung wird bei einem Spieß die Situation sofort aufgehoben, da die wertvollere Figur wegzieht (eine Fesselung kann beliebig lang ohne direkte Verluste aufrecht erhalten werden). Gabelangriff Eine Situation, in der eine Figur gleichzeitig zwei oder mehrere Figuren des Gegners angreift, bezeichnet man als Gabelangriff oder kurz Gabel. Ein Gabelangriff, insbesondere durch einen Bauern oder einen Springer, kann eine spielentscheidende taktische Wendung sein, wenn dadurch z. B. eine wertvollere Figur erobert wird. Bietet ein Springer Schach und bedroht gleichzeitig die Dame, so spricht man vom „Familienschach“. Abzugsschach Wenn man eine Figur so ziehen kann, dass durch ihren Wegzug die Wirkungslinie einer dahinter stehenden eigenen Figur auf den gegnerischen König frei wird, so spricht man von einem Abzugsschach. Gibt die abziehende Figur ihrerseits Schach, so spricht man von einem Doppelschach. Abzugsschach und Doppelschach haben oft vernichtende Wirkung, weil der Gegner auf das Schachgebot reagieren muss und die Folgen des Zuges der abziehenden Figur hinnehmen muss. Bei Doppelschach muss der König ziehen, da durch den Zug einer anderen Figur nicht beide schachbietenden Figuren geschlagen oder beide Schachgebote zugleich blockiert werden können. Mattwendungen Das kürzestmögliche Matt ist das zweizügige Narrenmatt. 1. f3? e5 2. g4?? Dh4#. Anfänger fallen mitunter auf das Schäfermatt herein, bei dem die Dame, vom Läufer gedeckt, den Bauern auf f7 bzw. f2 schlägt und matt setzt. Eine weitere Eröffnungsfalle ist das Seekadettenmatt. Bei dieser Wendung opfert Weiß seine Dame, um ein Tempo für eine Mattkombination gegen den in der Mitte verbliebenen schwarzen König zu gewinnen. Eine im späten Mittelspiel recht häufige Mattwendung ist das Grundreihenmatt: Ein Turm oder eine Dame dringt in die Grundreihe ein und setzt den hinter einer Bauernkette gefangenen König schachmatt. Ein König, dem von einem gegnerischen Springer Schach geboten wird, kann diesem Schachgebot nicht ausweichen, wenn er vollständig von eigenen Figuren eingeschlossen ist. Kann der angreifende Springer nicht geschlagen werden, so ist der König schachmatt. Man nennt diese Situation ersticktes Matt, weil der König gewissermaßen in seiner beengten Umgebung erstickt ist. Im Endspiel gibt es verschiedene elementare Mattführungen, je nach verbliebenem Material. Bauern und Bauernformationen Eine große Rolle im Schachspiel spielen Position und Beweglichkeit der Bauern. Ein Bauer, der die gegnerische Grundreihe erreichen kann, ohne dass ihm auf der eigenen Linie oder auf einer unmittelbar benachbarten Linie ein gegnerischer Bauer gegenüber steht, heißt Freibauer. Ein solcher Bauer kann nur noch durch gegnerische Figuren am Erreichen der gegnerischen Grundreihe und damit an der Umwandlung gehindert werden. Steht in einem Abschnitt des Brettes eine Formation von Bauern einer weniger zahlreichen Formation gegnerischer Bauern gegenüber, so spricht man von einer Bauernmehrheit (auch: Bauernmajorität oder nur Majorität). Der Besitz einer Bauernmehrheit ist häufig ein Vorteil, weil sich daraus ein Freibauer entwickeln kann. Zwei unmittelbar nebeneinander stehende Bauern einer Partei bezeichnet man als Bauernduo. Ein Bauernduo ist eine sehr wirksame Formation, weil es die vor ihm befindlichen vier Felder beherrscht. Ist das Bauernduo beweglich, das heißt nicht durch gegnerische Bauern gehemmt, dann kann es durch sein Vorrücken gegnerische Figuren auseinander treiben und den Zusammenhalt der gegnerischen Stellung zerstören. Ein Bauer, der keine Bauern der eigenen Partei auf einer benachbarten Linie neben sich hat, heißt isolierter Bauer. Ein isolierter Bauer (Isolani) kann ein Nachteil sein, da er leicht von gegnerischen Figuren blockiert werden kann: Diese können sich auf dem Feld vor ihm niederlassen, ohne von einem Bauern vertrieben werden zu können. Außerdem kann der isolierte Bauer nur von wertvolleren Figuren und nicht von einem „Kollegen“ gedeckt werden. Zwei Bauern einer Farbe, die auf einer Linie hintereinander stehen, nennt man Doppelbauer. Ein Doppelbauer ist normalerweise ein Nachteil, da die beiden Bauern sich gegenseitig die Deckung durch eigene Figuren erschweren und gleichzeitig die Blockade durch gegnerische Figuren erleichtern. Ein isolierter Doppelbauer wird auch als Doppel-Isolani, drei hintereinander stehende isolierte Bauern werden als Tripel-Isolani bezeichnet. Zwei oder mehr Bauern in einer diagonalen Anordnung nennt man Bauernkette. Hierbei deckt der nächsthintere jeweils den vorderen Bauern. Ein Paar Bauern entgegengesetzter Farbe, die einander direkt gegenüberstehen und sich gegenseitig blockieren, nennt man einen Widder. Ein Paar Bauern entgegengesetzter Farbe, die einander diagonal gegenüber stehen, so dass jeder den anderen schlagen kann, nennt man einen Hebel. Passend angesetzte Hebel sind ein wichtiges Mittel, um im Schach eine blockierte Stellung zu öffnen. Schachpsychologie Das Schachspiel hat neben den spielerischen Aspekten auch spezielle psychologische Komponenten. Diese beschäftigen sich unter anderem mit den Auswirkungen psychologischer Muster auf die Spielstärke und auf die Wahrnehmung der Stellungen. Andere Untersuchungen beschäftigen sich mit Fragen, ob und inwieweit schachliche Beschäftigung Einflüsse auf die Lernfähigkeit aufweist. Selbst moralische Aspekte des Schachs wurden untersucht, zuerst von dem Naturphilosophen und späteren US-Gründervater Benjamin Franklin in seinem 1750 verfassten Werk The Morals of Chess. Geschichte Der Vorläufer aller Spiele aus der Schachfamilie, also nicht nur des europäischen Schachs, sondern auch des Xiangqis, Shogis oder Makruks, entstand vermutlich in Nordindien aus einem Vierpersonenspiel. Dieses Urschach wurde Chaturanga genannt. Über Persien und nach dessen Eroberung durch die Araber in Folge der Islamischen Expansion wurde das Schachspiel weiter verbreitet. Im 15. Jahrhundert kam es zu einer großen Reform der Spielregeln. In den folgenden Jahrhunderten trugen vor allem europäische Schachmeister zur Erforschung des Spiels bei. Im 19. Jahrhundert wurde das Schachspiel ein Bestandteil der bürgerlichen Kultur, was den Spielstil änderte und Turnierwesen und Schachpublizität prägte.Lars Clausen, Hypothesen zu einer Soziologie des Schachs, in: Ders., Krasser sozialer Wandel, Leske + Budrich, Opladen 1994, S. S. 130 ff. Mit dem Turnier in London 1851 begann die Geschichte der modernen Schachturniere. Der Wettkampf zwischen den damals besten Spielern Wilhelm Steinitz und Johannes Zukertort im Jahr 1886 wird als erste Schachweltmeisterschaft angesehen, obwohl bereits zuvor einige Spieler durch Turnier- und Zweikampferfolge als die stärksten ihrer Zeit angesehen wurden. 1924 wurde in Paris der Weltschachbund FIDE gegründet. Von 1945 bis 1990 war die Sowjetunion die weltweit dominierende Schachnation. Der auch als „Match des Jahrhunderts“ bezeichnete Weltmeisterschaftskampf 1972 zwischen Bobby Fischer und Boris Spasski führte zur Popularisierung des Schachspiels in den westlichen Industrienationen. Die FIDE leistete wichtige Beiträge zur Förderung des Schachspiels in der Dritten Welt. Heutzutage sind Schachcomputer den Menschen im allgemeinen überlegen. Schachprogramme spielen beim Schachtraining und bei der Partievorbereitung im Spitzenschach eine wichtige Rolle. Siehe auch: Liste der bedeutendsten Schachturniere Die moderne Schachwelt Verbände und Weltmeisterschaften Der internationale Dachverband der Schachspieler ist die FIDE (Fédération Internationale des Échecs). Sie verantwortet die offiziellen Schachregeln, organisiert die Schachweltmeisterschaft, verleiht Titel und misst mit Hilfe von Elo-Zahlen die Spielstärke der international aktiven Schachspieler. Den Titel Schachweltmeisterin verleiht die FIDE seit 1927; seit 1948 auch den offiziell anerkannten Titel Schachweltmeister. 1993 führte der damals amtierende Weltmeister Garri Kasparow den anstehenden Wettkampf gegen seinen Herausforderer Nigel Short aus Protest gegen das niedrige Preisgeld nicht unter der Ägide der FIDE durch, sondern unter der eigens für diesen Zweck gegründeten Professional Chess Association (PCA). Die damit begonnene Spaltung der Schachwelt wurde durch den Wiedervereinigungskampf 2006 zwischen dem klassischen Weltmeister Wladimir Kramnik und dem FIDE-Weltmeister Wesselin Topalow beendet, den Kramnik gewann. Bereits beim WM-Turnier 2007 in Mexiko-Stadt musste Kramnik jedoch die Weltmeisterkrone an Viswanathan Anand weiterreichen, der ungeschlagen und mit einem Punkt Vorsprung auf Kramnik gewann. Eine Liste aller bisherigen Schachweltmeister findet sich hier. Die FIDE vergibt nach klar definierten Anforderungen folgende Titel auf Lebenszeit: Candidate Master (CM), FIDE-Meister (FM), Internationaler Meister (IM) und Großmeister (GM). Es gibt eigene Titel für Frauen: WCM (Woman Candidate Master), WFM (Woman FIDE Master), WIM (Woman International Master) und WGM (Woman Grand Master). Die Qualifikationskriterien für diese Titel sind gegenüber denen der allgemeinen Klasse reduziert. Nona Gaprindaschwili war die erste Frau, die den allgemeinen Großmeistertitel erhielt. Die Spielstärke der Spieler wird nach dem von Professor Arpad Elo in den 1960er Jahren entwickelten Wertungssystem, der sogenannten Elo-Zahl, ermittelt. Diese Wertungszahl beruht auf den Methoden der Statistik und der Wahrscheinlichkeitstheorie. In Deutschland existiert seit 1992 die DWZ (Deutsche Wertungszahl). Vorher maß man die Spielstärke in der Bundesrepublik Deutschland mit Hilfe der Ingo-Zahl (entwickelt 1947 von Anton Hößlinger aus Ingolstadt, daher der Name „Ingo“), in der DDR durch eine Einteilung der Spieler in Leistungsklassen und der NWZ. Computerschach Seitdem es mechanische Rechenmaschinen gibt, hat man auch Schachcomputer gebaut. Bekannt ist zum Beispiel der Schachspielende Türke, ein Schachautomat, in dem sich allerdings ein Mensch versteckte und agierte. Konrad Zuse lernte eigens Schach, um ein Schachprogramm schreiben zu können, da er dies als die richtige Herausforderung für seine Computer und das Plankalkül betrachtete. Mit der Entwicklung immer schnellerer Computer und ausgefeilter Software gibt es heute auf einem PC laufende Schachprogramme, die dem Durchschnittsspieler weit überlegen sind. Inzwischen kann man Schach auch auf Mobiltelefon, PDA und sonstigen Handhelds spielen. Inzwischen ist der Computer für die meisten Meisterspieler unverzichtbar bei der Eröffnungsvorbereitung und Analyse ihrer Partien. Die speziell entwickelte Schachmaschine Deep Blue von IBM schlug 1997 in einem Wettkampf über sechs Partien mit Turnierbedenkzeit sogar den damaligen Schachweltmeister Kasparow. Viele Großmeister versuchen in Partien gegen Computer, ein spezielles Anticomputerschach anzuwenden. Es zeichnet sich allerdings ab, dass der Mensch langfristig gegen die stetig anwachsende Rechenkraft der Computer nicht bestehen kann. Da das Schachspiel in der westlichen Welt eine tiefe kulturelle Bedeutung erlangt hat und das Beherrschen des Spiels mit Phantasie und Intelligenz assoziiert wird, hat der Siegeszug des Computers in dieser Sportart eine spürbare psychologische Wirkung. Offen bleibt, ob die Schachprogramme, deren Spielstärke ständig steigt, das Schachspiel in absehbarer Zeit uninteressant machen werden. Die Zahl der Fachleute, die den baldigen endgültigen Sieg der Programme über jeden menschlichen Spieler voraussagen, wächst ständig. Allerdings gibt es auch Stimmen, die behaupten, die Spitzenspieler würden in gleichem Maße besser wie die Computerprogramme. Andere argumentieren, dass selbst bei unbesiegbaren Computerprogrammen das Schachspiel nicht uninteressant würde – schließlich würden sich Menschen auch noch im Sprint oder Marathonlauf messen, obwohl jedes motorisierte Gefährt schneller sei. Strategisch kann ein Mensch gegen einen Computer mit langfristig angelegten Manövern, deren Zielsetzungen für den Computer im Rahmen seiner Rechentiefe nicht erkennbar sind, erfolgreich operieren. Dagegen sind spekulative kombinatorische Angriffe im Spiel gegen Computer nicht erfolgversprechend. Typisch verlief ein Wettkampf zwischen Kramnik und Deep Fritz (Brains in Bahrain, 2002). Die beiden Gewinnpartien Kramniks resultierten aus genauem Positionsspiel. Eine Niederlage kam durch einen groben taktischen Fehler zustande, die zweite Niederlage durch ein inkorrektes Figurenopfer, das der Computer durch exakte Berechnung widerlegte. Siehe auch: Schachcomputer, Schachserver, Schachprogramm Schachmathematik Die Schachbrettgeometrie hat zu eigenen Untersuchungen geführt, die unter den Begriff der Schachmathematik fallen. Dabei wurde beispielsweise erforscht, wie viele Figuren auf einem Brett aufgestellt werden können, ohne sich gegenseitig anzugreifen. Andere Forschungen beschäftigten sich mit den Möglichkeiten bestimmter Figuren, alle Felder des Schachbretts zu besuchen, ohne dabei ein Feld mehrfach zu betreten. Beispiele hierfür sind das Damenproblem und Springerproblem. Auch andere Themen wie die Berechnungen der maximalen Anzahl der möglichen Stellungen und Spielverläufe fallen in dieses Gebiet. Schachkomposition Schachkompositionen sind von einem oder mehreren Autoren erdachte Aufgaben, die eine zu erfüllende schachliche Forderung stellen. Schachaufgaben vor der breiten Verbreitung des Buchdrucks und Mansuben genannte Aufgaben für das frühere arabische Schachspiel sind gewöhnlich aus Manuskripten und Traktaten wie der Göttinger Handschrift überliefert, während ab Ende des 15. JahrhundertsSchachgeschichte auf schachclub-hirschau.de auch Bücher und ab Mitte des 19. Jahrhunderts auch Schachzeitschriften für die Veröffentlichung von Aufgaben dienten. Schachkomponisten haben einen eigenen Dachverband, die Ständige Kommission für Schachkomposition bei der FIDE. Es werden eigene Turniere veranstaltet, bei denen von Preisrichtern Aufgaben prämiert werden. Meistens werden dazu Preise, ehrende Erwähnungen und Lobe sowie entsprechende Spezialauszeichnungen vergeben. Schachkompositionen sind gemäß dem Kodex für Schachkomposition in verschiedene Gruppen eingeteilt, unter anderem:Codex of Chess Composition (englisch) * Mattaufgaben, bei denen Weiß in einer bestimmten Zügezahl mattsetzen muss. * Hilfsmattaufgaben, bei denen beide Seiten kooperieren, damit Schwarz mattgesetzt wird. * Selbstmattaufgaben, bei denen Weiß erzwingt, mattgesetzt zu werden. Schwarz versucht, dies zu verhindern. * Studien mit Gewinn- oder Remisforderung. * Märchenschachaufgaben mit speziellen Bedingungen wie Schachvarianten und unorthodoxen Figuren * retroanalytische Aufgaben * schachmathematische Aufgaben * Konstruktionsaufgaben, bei denen etwa eine Stellung anhand der Forderung rekonstruiert werden muss Analog der Titel für Nah- und Fernschachspieler werden auch bei der Schachkomposition für Komponisten und Löser getrennte Titel als FIDE-Meister, Internationale Meister und Großmeister vergeben. Bei Komponisten richten sich diese nach einem Punktesystem für Aufgaben, die an als Anthologien dienende FIDE-Alben gesandt und von drei Preisrichtern bewertet werden. Dabei kann jeder Preisrichter bis zu vier Punkte in Halbpunktschritten vergeben. Aufgaben mit insgesamt mindestens acht Punkten werden in die Alben aufgenommen und bringen dem Komponisten einen Punkt, bei Studien 1,66 Punkte, auf einer eigenen Punkteliste ein, wobei bei genügend Punkten Titel vergeben werden. Löser müssen für die Titel bei Lösewettbewerben eine eloartige Ratingzahl durch Teilnahmen an offiziellen Wettbewerben erreichen. Bei den jährlichen Versammlungen der Ständigen Kommission werden daraufhin gegebenenfalls die Titel verliehen. Spezielle Schachformen Neben verschiedenen Schachvarianten, bei denen teils andere Bretter und Figuren benutzt werden, gibt es folgende spezielle Schachformen: * Lebendschach: Bei dieser Form des Schachs werden die Figuren von Menschen auf großen Brettern, meist im Freien, dargestellt. * Online-Schach über einen Schachserver: Im Internet gibt es eine Reihe von Schachseiten, auf denen Schach gegen andere Personen angeboten wird. Ähnlich wie bei der Deutschen Wertungszahl (DWZ) und der ELO-Zahl ermitteln gute Schachserver in der Regel für jeden Spieler dessen Spielstärke. Obwohl die Wertungszahlen nicht unmittelbar miteinander verglichen werden können, ermöglichen sie es dem Spieler, auf dem Server einen Gegner seiner Spielstärke zu finden. Üblich ist auch, dass sich die Spieler miteinander unterhalten können (Chat) und Spiele gegenseitig analysieren können. * Fernschach: Wie beim Online-Schach sind die Gegner auch hier räumlich von einander getrennt. Allerdings beträgt die Bedenkzeit üblicherweise zwischen 30 bis 60 Tagen für 10 Züge. Die Züge werden entweder über E-Mail, einen Schachserver oder postalisch an den Gegner übermittelt. Beim Fernschach ist es – im Gegensatz zum übrigen Schach – üblich und erlaubt, die aktuelle Partiestellung durch Ziehen der Figuren zu analysieren sowie Schachprogramme, Datenbanken und Bücher zu verwenden. * Simultanschach: Ein Spieler tritt an mehreren Brettern gegen mehrere Gegner gleichzeitig an. Dabei ist der Einzelspieler wesentlich stärker als seine Gegner. Zum Beispiel spielt oft ein Großmeister gegen viele Amateure. Dabei spielt der Simultanspieler in der Regel gegen alle Gegner mit derselben Farbe (meist Weiß). Die Gegner haben immer genau so lange Bedenkzeit, bis der Simultanspieler zum nächsten Zug an ihr Brett tritt, dann müssen sie ziehen. Die größte Simultanveranstaltung fand am 19. November 1966 in Havanna statt. 380 Schachmeister spielten gegen jeweils 18 Gegner an 6840 Brettern. Wenn eine Simultanveranstaltung mit begrenzter Bedenkzeit ausgetragen wird, spricht man vom Handicap-Simultan. Der Weltrekord im Simultanschach wird seit Februar 2009 von Kiril Georgiew mit 360 Partien gehaltenchessbase.de, Neuer Rekord im Simultanspiel, 26. Februar 2009, aufgerufen am 7. August 2009.. * Blindschach: Beim Blindschach spielen einer der beiden oder beide Spieler ohne Ansicht des Brettes. Eine Kombination von Simultan- und Blindschach ist das Blind-Simultan-Schach. * Blindenschach: Wenn einer der Spieler blind ist oder extrem sehbehindert ist, gelten spezielle Regeln. Der blinde Spieler benutzt ein spezielles Steckschachspiel, um die Figuren befühlen zu können. Hierbei gilt für ihn eine Figur erst dann als „berührt“ (im Sinne der Berührt-Geführt-Regel), wenn er den Stein aus dem Loch nimmt. Die ausgeführten Züge werden von beiden Spielern laut angesagt. * Beratungspartien: Hierbei besteht eine Partei aus mehreren Spielern, die sich absprechen – beraten – dürfen. * Vorgabepartien: Gelegentlich spielen Laien Partien, in denen dem schwächeren Spieler eine Vorgabe eingeräumt wird. Die Vorgabe kann im Recht des Anzugs (d. h. der Schwächere erhält Weiß), einem materiellen Vorteil (Vorgabe eines Bauern, Springers oder gar Turms) oder – insbesondere beim Blitz– oder Schnellschach – in einer Zeitvorgabe auf der Schachuhr bestehen. * Schnellschach und Blitzschach: Die zulässige Bedenkzeit ist dabei deutlich reduziert. Diese Schachform hat in der Vergangenheit deutlich an Bedeutung gewonnen, nicht zuletzt wegen der mediengerechten Spieldauer. Der Unterschied liegt vor allem in der Bedenkzeit: Beim Schnellschach hat jeder Spieler zwischen 15 und 60 Minuten Bedenkzeit, beim Blitzschach in der Regel 5 Minuten. Auf den zahlreichen Schachservern ist auch eine extrem verkürzte Bedenkzeit von nur einer Minute (für die ganze Partie) verbreitet, diese Variante wird als Bullet bezeichnet. Je kürzer die Bedenkzeit ist, desto mehr treten die strategischen Aspekte des Spiels in den Hintergrund. * Tandemschach (auch unter Einsetzschach bekannt): Beim Tandemschach treten Zweier-Teams (davon ein Spieler mit Weiß und ein Spieler mit Schwarz) an zwei Brettern gegeneinander an. Schlägt ein Spieler eine gegnerische Figur, so wird diese seinem Teamkollegen übergeben. Der darf diese Figur dann – anstelle eines Zuges mit seinen Figuren – auf ein freies Feld einsetzen. Kulturelle Bezüge Heraldik Motive aus dem Schachspiel finden in der Heraldik Verwendung. Gerne wurde besonders der Roch, wie im Mittelalter der Turm genannt wurde, als Wappenfigur gewählt. Von „geschacht“ spricht man, wenn der Schild nach dem Prinzip eines Schachbrettmusters geteilt wird. Schach im Film Das Schachspiel wird gerne in Filmen eingesetzt, um die Intelligenz oder Weltfremdheit von Personen zu unterstreichen. Ein seit der zweiten Hälfte des 20. Jahrhunderts ebenfalls beliebtes Thema ist es, die geistige Über- oder Unterlegenheit des Menschen gegenüber einem Computer zu demonstrieren. Die bekannteste Filmschachszene ist vermutlich die im Film 2001 – Odyssee im Weltraum, in der der Bordcomputer des Raumschiffs gegen ein Besatzungsmitglied gewinnt. Die Partie folgt dabei einer zwischen Menschen tatsächlich gespielten Schachpartie (Roesch - Schlage, Hamburg 1910). In der Harry-Potter-Verfilmung Harry Potter und der Stein der Weisen steht Potter vor der Aufgabe, als Teil einer Schachpartie mit seiner Seite zu gewinnen, um zum Stein der Weisen zu gelangen. Weitere bekannte Filme mit dem Schachmotiv sind 1984 und Independence Day. Schach in der Belletristik Romane, in denen Schach ein Hauptthema darstellt und sogar im Titel vorkommt, sind zum Beispiel die Schachnovelle von Stefan Zweig oder Der Schachautomat von Robert Löhr sowie Bertina Henrichs Die Schachspielerin. Schach in der Kunst Auch in der Kunst war das Schachspiel seit jeher ein beliebtes Thema. Unter den Surrealisten befanden sich z. B. mit Joan Miró, Marcel Duchamp oder Max Ernst begeisterte Spieler, die in ihren Werken Schachmotive verwendet haben. Mit dem Thema hervorgetreten sind auch die Bildhauerin Germaine Richier und Alfred Hrdlicka, der ebenfalls ein starker Spieler war. Unter den zeitgenössischen Künstlern beschäftigt sich Elke Rehder besonders mit diesem Sujet.Arno Nickel: Surreales und Abstraktes. Die Schachbilder von Elke Rehder. In: Schach-Journal, Nr. 1/2 1992, ; Friedrich Wolfenter: Schachkunst auf der Frankfurter Buchmesse. Begegnung mit der Künstlerin Elke Rehder. In: Rochade Europa, März 1998, ; Harry Schaack: Gesellschaftsspiel in Farbe. Die Passion der Künstlerin Elke Rehder. In: Karl (Schachzeitschrift), 3/2004, . Das Musical Chess (englisch für Schach) aus dem Jahr 1984 thematisiert die Rivalität zweier Schachspieler. Siehe auch * Deutscher Schachbund * Sowjetische Schachschule * Liste bekannter Schachpartien * Liste bekannter Schachspieler Literatur Allgemeine Schachliteratur * José Raúl Capablanca: Grundzüge der Schachstrategie. Beyer-Verlag, Hollfeld 72002, ISBN 3-88805-292-0. * Jean Dufresne, Jacques Mieses: Lehrbuch des Schachspiels. Bearb. von Rudolf Teschner. Reclam, Stuttgart 312004, ISBN 3-15-021407-6. * Max Euwe: Schach von A – Z. Vollständige Anleitung zum Schachspiel. Beyer-Verlag, Hollfeld 41994, ISBN 3-88805-181-9. * Werner Lauterbach: Das unsterbliche Spiel. Einführung in die Schachkunst. De Gruyter, Berlin 51987, ISBN 3-11-010918-2. * Aaron Nimzowitsch: Mein System. Verlag das Schacharchiv, 2006, ISBN 3-88086-117-X. * Joachim Petzold: Das königliche Spiel. Die Kulturgeschichte des Schach. Kohlhammer, Stuttgart 1987, ISBN 3-17-009405-X. * Helmut Pfleger, Eugen Kurz, Gerd Treppner: Schach Zug um Zug. Bauerndiplom. Turmdiplom. Königsdiplom. Orbis, München 2003, ISBN 3-572-01414-X. * Wolfram Runkel: Schach. Geschichte und Geschichten. Wunderlich, Reinbek 1995, ISBN 3-8052-0578-3. * Siegbert Tarrasch: Das Schachspiel. Systematisches Lehrbuch für Anfänger und Geübte. Edition Olms, Zürich 1995, ISBN 3-283-00253-3. Lexika * Otto Borik und Joachim Petzold (Hrsg.): Meyers Schachlexikon. Meyers Lexikonverlag, Mannheim 1993, ISBN 3-411-08811-7. * David Hooper, Kenneth Whyld: The Oxford Companion to Chess. University Press, Oxford 1992, ISBN 0-19-866164-9. * Isaak und Wladimir Linder: Schach, das Lexikon. Sportverlag, Berlin 1996, ISBN 3-328-00665-6. * Klaus Lindörfer: Großes Schach-Lexikon. Geschichte, Theorie und Spielpraxis von A-Z. Orbis, München 1991, ISBN 3-572-02734-9. Weblinks Regeln: * Offizielle Übersetzung der FIDE-Spielregeln 2005 (PDF-Datei; 887 kB) * Offizielle Übersetzung der FIDE-Spielregeln ab der Saison 2009 (PDF-Datei; 491 kB) Verbände: * Weltschachverband – FIDE * Deutscher Schachbund * Schweizerischer Schachbund * Österreichischer Schachbund * Spielervereinigung – ACP * Europäischer Verband – ECU Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Schach